


【翔润/pwp】依存

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润/pwp】依存

“你就这么欠操？”

大原耕二的下身被身后的男人高高架起，雪白挺翘的双臀间夹着樱井翔胀得紫黑的阴茎来回抽插，每一次整根捅入的时候魅穴里都会颤抖着喷出一股淫水，将两人连接的部位彻底打湿，并在对方激烈不断的活塞运动中击打出一片淫靡的白沫。

“痛……”

“可是你看起来很爽，快要高潮了吧？”樱井微微挑眉，身下的动作没有半点停顿，回回都将自己完全送进那片湿软炙热的天堂里，被不断吮吸着的淫荡穴肉夹得也不禁喘息，“想要快点被操射吗？”

源源不断的快感冲击着他的大脑，樱井伸手去勾起身下美人滑落在肩头的一缕黑发，因汗湿而粘在那人精致的锁骨旁，和白皙的皮肤上布满的红痕形成了视觉上极度的对比刺激。  
他看得眼睛发红，再次埋下头去啃咬青年臀尖的软肉，换来大原瞬间收紧的内壁和不断打颤的大腿，未得到抚慰的阴茎高高翘起跳动着洒出更多的清液。

大原被迫趴伏在樱井冰冷的办公桌上，赤裸的上半身由于对方激烈的动作而前后摇晃，勃起的乳尖不知羞耻地在那片狼藉的粗糙纸张上来回磨蹭，无意识地寻求更多的快感和刺激。粗硬的耻毛扎得大原不适地扭腰，摆臀的幅度却仿佛在刻意迎合那片不断咕唧作响的水声和肉体的拍打声，他被操得气息不稳，本就没打算压抑的呻吟也愈发高亢甜腻起来，明明是白日宣淫也因大原过分甜腻的叫床声而更添了几分春意。

“嗯、我……我就要……啊…给我……”

樱井似乎不打算让他快点得到释放，伸手去按住了大原早就挺起吐水的顶端。被人强行限制射精的折磨使大原不断扭动着身体，浪叫着乞求樱井能大发慈悲，让他早些达到绝顶的高潮。内壁收缩的频率也越来越快，被榨出的蜜液因为抽插的动作被带出滴落在身下，他恍惚间怀疑甚至能够想象自己分泌出的淫水积成了一滩，十足的羞耻感让大原下意识求饶，“翔、翔桑……求你……”

“真骚，”樱井掐着身下人对于男人来说过分纤细的腰肢猛干，力度大到留下一片狼狈不堪的淤青和暧昧十分的指印，他捏着大原小巧的下巴让他回过头来，手指粗暴地搅进对方火热的口腔玩弄他的舌头。嘴上的低俗调戏只是让对方更加兴奋，樱井的语气冷淡，全然不复之前对上那个人时候的温柔，“被我干你就这么爽吗？耕二君的水现在多到我都快怀疑  
你是不是失禁了。”

“呜……啊、啊太深了……好舒服、太快……”

大原急促地喘息着，被玩弄小舌也让他说话含糊不清，樱井的动作弄得他呼吸不畅，上下两张小嘴都被男人肆意侵犯的屈辱带来的却是更高昂的刺激——他面色潮红地艰难抬起头看向樱井，那双深邃美丽的桃花眼中蒙上了一层潋滟的水光，看上去竟有几分委屈的纯情之色，然后伸出红舌轻轻舔了一下男人的手指。

下一刻他就被捞起下身狠狠地按在樱井的胯上坐下，被对方撕咬红肿的丰唇间迸发出一声惊叫，姿势的变化让樱井进得极深，那根粗硬的巨物几乎是粗暴地碾过大原半边的敏感点，过度的刺激让他在樱井松开束缚的瞬间就射了出来。

他第三次的高潮来得过分激烈，白光闪过之后大原只感觉眼前发黑，他几乎射不出什么了，口中流露出几分低低的呻吟后也整个人开始恍惚了起来。

从大原两个小时前走进樱井的办公室——那人像是受了什么莫名的刺激——樱井翔今天格外的缺乏耐性，他甚至还没来得及为自己润滑扩张好就被男人按住后脑要求口交，流水的肉棒粗暴地捅进喉咙让他几经窒息，被口爆之后他呛个不停，但久经调教的饥渴肉穴却诚实地反应出身体主人的淫荡，湿透的后穴蠕动着渴望被滚烫的肉棒狠狠地贯穿。

樱井当时居高临下地看着他，目光冷静得让大原怀疑置身梦境，但张合着的后穴过度的空虚支配了他的理智，所以他像以往那样乖乖地伸出小舌帮樱井清洁好性器后，舔吃下白浊便主动分开了腿。骨节分明的手指拉开早就开始滴水的后穴，大原抱着腿将自己的颤抖着吐出蜜液的私处展示给樱井，抬起下身渴求着对方的插入。

他知道樱井接下来会对他做什么，甚至有些期待被那人粗暴地对待，落下的手掌狠狠抽打臀肉的疼痛过后是难言的快感，白皙的挺翘上的鲜红的掌印给男人带来刺激的结果是直接整根插入——被破开内壁的瞬间大原就射了出来，浓稠的精液喷射到樱井锻炼良好的胸肌上，饥渴的媚肉即刻缠上那根能给他带来无尽快乐的物什不断吸吮吞吐，过分紧致的小穴夹得樱井轻轻倒抽了口气，再次抽打在身下人的翘臀上。

“放松点。”

低沉优雅的男低音在他耳边炸开，大原神情恍惚，纤瘦的身子对于那人精壮的身体来说完全只有被欺负的份。埋下头去乖乖舔干净自己射出的白浊，他的小腹都被插入的粗硬阴茎微微顶起，嘴里也不断吐着动情的浪语，“好胀……太大了…好满……”

樱井伏在他身上开始缓缓地抽动起来，愈发激烈的律动逐渐将大原送上顶峰准备迎接更多更好的高潮，眼前绚烂的光彩逐渐模糊起来，他的脑海中突然闪过方才在门口擦肩而过的男人。

和他很像的人。

那人和他对视的时候对他淡淡一笑，他还记得这张脸似曾相识——可能在樱井的合作伙伴里见过吧，大原当时随意地想着，他低下头看了一眼自己手腕上被樱井系上的红绳，脑子里还在想着陌生男人漂亮的小脸。他的五官也是立体而浓厚的，本是严肃高冷的气场却又在那个转瞬即逝的笑容下化作了春水般的无限温柔，仿佛是淡开的优雅和纯情感，让明明已经不算是少年的高个男人显得意外有些可爱。但在细节上又能明显看出和大原耕二的不同，哪怕只是一面之缘，大原也能看出男人和自己截然不同的温柔——是值得樱井翔去守护的那份甜美，而不是像自己这般——他想到这里，颤抖着纤长微翘的睫毛去搂樱井的脖子试图讨好对方，男人只是神色无异地看了他一眼，然后露出了一点温和的笑意。

他像是看穿了大原的疑虑，“你和他很像吧？”

“……什么？”

樱井的表情第一次消融了冷峻，他身下的动作未停，满意地听着大原被操干出的甜腻呻吟，眼神意外的温柔，“你知道我说的是谁。你们都很美，但是我更喜欢他的矜持和克己一点，有一种非常让人动心的魅力。”男人扫过大原泛红的脸颊，动作轻柔地伸手去抚摸他艳丽浓厚的小脸和柔软的过长黑发，像是透过他的身体看向另外一个人，“不过耕二君不会介意的吧？毕竟……

“你只是我养的宠物啊，不是吗？”

的确如此。

大原冷静地想着。他的身体还在承受着樱井一次又一次的冲撞，快感支配了他的神经，但是理智却让他能够在这过分的愉悦中保持着清醒——大原觉得有些好笑，明明已经是被调教到这种地步，他居然也能在和樱井翔激烈的性爱中灵肉分离地注视着在那人身下纵情声色的自己。

可能我没有那么喜欢做爱。

他想，多亏了樱井他才能稳稳地坐在他怀里乖巧地当着那人昂贵的玩具，而不再是需要每夜流连夜店寻求金钱交易的浪子。他很清楚自己的定位，从来不去过问樱井到底看上了他的那点，年轻的身体散发的魅力一向能够为他带来不断的生意，而现在不过是变成了某个人专属的性伴侣罢了。而且是能让他欲仙欲死的那种——他默默地想，反正是桩很划算的买卖，哪怕只是来充当那个名叫松本润的男人的替代品——至于是怎么打听到松本的名字……

他怎么说也是做了这行好久了呢。

他微微眯起眼睛，露出一个明艳的笑容，夹紧了身后人插进自己体内的性器。樱井一下子有些气息不稳，正好撞上大原凑上的双唇。他们从未接过吻，但是这次难得主动的美貌情人却毫不介怀地撬开他的唇齿伸进舌头和他交缠，大原吻技高超，粘腻的水声渐起，樱井一时竟有些恍惚起来。大原低低地在他耳边轻笑，说着今天就把我当作他好了——他的眼前闪过松本和大原过于重叠的美丽面容，然后闭上了眼睛。

“离不开我了呢，樱井桑。”

“和润做爱的话…也会是这般美妙的感觉吗？”


End file.
